The Lost Lynx
by Asamijaki
Summary: Blanca se ha llevado a Ash al caribe junto con él, sin embargo no parece tener recuerdos de lo que una vez fue. Aunque en paz, Ash aún siente que algo falta. Banana Fish Fluuf week Día 1:Dreams


div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Hace mucho que tiene ese mismo sueño. Sin falta, cada mañana lo recuerda sin detalle. Es un lince que corre por un espeso bosque, como si buscara algo. ¿Qué está buscando? /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Lo único que parece cambiar es que, al principio, el lince corre entre la lluvia sin tener un rumbo fijo, pero ahora, de hecho, parece buscar con desesperación algo. Aslan no lo entiende. ¿Cuál es el propósito de ese sueño? /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Has despertado más temprano hoy./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—No he podido dormir bien últimamente./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—¿Sigues sin recordar nada? /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—No./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Ya veo. /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Es una fresca mañana en las costas del Caribe. Las playas de Puerto Rico realmente no le daban ninguna sensación de nostalgia, es como si no perteneciera ahí, como si debiera estar en otro lugar, con alguien más. /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Aún con la brisa salada del mar, el agitado ritmo de las olas, simplemente algo no estaba bien. Faltaba algo. /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Tenía entendido que Blanca era un familiar suyo, aunque no lo pareciera. ¿Un tío lejano? Tal vez. Realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de cuestionar nada, y sus instintos no le advertían de ningún tipo de peligro aún. Pese a los exóticos platillos locales, ninguno podía devolverle el apetito. /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Blanca, ¿con quién has estado hablando últimamente? Has estado por el teléfono casi todas las noches —cuestiona, sin darle real importancia. La cabaña en la playa no era muy grande, podía escuchar desde su habitación en qué parte del lugar estaba el otro. /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El mayor se mira sereno, era una cualidad que Aslan había notado, Blanca tenía la monstruosa característica de no perder los estribos, ni siquiera cuando el rubio lo golpeó y amenazó con un arma al despertar, ni siquiera entonces se mostró atemorizado. No sabía exactamente qué tipo de vida había tenido, pero, aunque en parte le alertaba, no sentía temor por ello. /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Un amigo —el castaño contesta simple. Se sienta a su lado—. Esta madrugada ha llegado al aeropuerto, pero aún le faltaba tomar unos autobuses —comenta, mirando el amanecer de la costa—. Dime, ¿has vuelto a tener ese sueño? /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Aslan le mira con recelo, realmente quería permanecer solo un rato, disfrutando de la melodía de las olas y la brisa marítima. /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Sí —responde seco./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—¿Nada ha cambiado?/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Todavía no sé qué es lo que busca… /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Tal vez es algo que también lo ha estado buscando. —Aslan le mira confuso, la cara de Blanca no parece querer dar indicios. /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"El rubio abre los labios para diferir, pero es el toque insistente de la puerta el que los detiene a ambos. El mayor dice que es su amigo quien ha llegado, Aslan no tiene muchas ganas de tener que ponerle una buena cara a las visitas de Blanca. /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Todo es tan monótono, el amanecer, la danza de las palmeras. Hay paz, pero él no puede sentir que sea suficiente. Realmente, una parte de él quisiera dejar enterrado lo que ha olvidado, pero hay una pieza que no termina de encajar para que pueda sentirse verdaderamente libre. /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Cuando sueña, aquel lince parece solitario. Alrededor hay un bosque voluptuoso, verde, lleno de todo lo que podría necesitar. Pero aun así, sigue buscando. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que le falta para ser feliz? /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Ash. /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Oh./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Por un segundo, las olas se detienen, las gaviotas dejan de graznar, y el tiempo se detiene. Un par de orbes cafés le hipnotizan. Pese a tener el mar delante de él, esa mirada le resulta aún más hermosa. /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"No sabe por qué su cuerpo le hace levantarse, dando pasos lentos y temblorosos. /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"No sabe qué es lo que aquel lince buscaba, ni por qué de repente siente la alegría brotar desde su pecho. /p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"—Eiji.../p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Sólo corre, corre y lo atrapa entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo encaja perfectamente en ellos. Como si de alguna manera, hubiera sido la pieza que faltaba./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p 


End file.
